


Let The Night In

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry turns Charley into a vampire. That doesn't mean that life gets any easier for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18199909101/it-takes-a-world-of-self-restraint-for-jerry-to).

It takes a world of self-restraint for Jerry to hold himself in place as he sees Charley coming towards him. The boy is still covered in dried blood and dirt; he still has all the relics from his human life on him, childish weapons that did him no good.

“How do you feel?” Jerry asks. He leans back in his chair, his legs spread wide. He manages to avoid licking his lips. “Better?”

Charley nods, but he doesn’t speak. He shuffles forward, step by step, until he is so close that Jerry could reach out and touch him. His palms burn with the need to pull Charley into his lap; he wants to finish his defeat. Charley’s heart has stopped and he’s left humanity behind, willingly or not. That isn’t enough. Every life Charley takes and every drop of blood he drinks will be a further insult to the memory of the brave kid who thought he could fight a vampire. Jerry wants more than that.

He wants to touch what he’s corrupted; he wants to taste it.

Charley closes the distance for him, stepping into the gap between Jerry’s thighs. He looks down at Jerry, holding his gaze, and smiles: cold and hard. There’s a spark missing from his eyes now.

Charley cups the back of Jerry’s head, scratching his nails against his scalp. “I’m still going to kill you,” are the first words he says.

Jerry yanks Charley down onto him and kisses him while a growl rumbles in his chest. Charley’s crusade burns through eternity. That’s a risk Jerry is willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19792235444/now-that-he-has-charley-in-his-grasp-jerry-hardly).

Now that he has Charley in his grasp, Jerry hardly knows what to do with him. His mind is overloaded. He’s been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Now that Charley is turned, he’s still volatile - but Jerry has certain rights. As his maker, he can make any demand he wants.

“Strip,” he instructs, but he has to ignore how hoarse his voice sounds. Even now, Charley is able to make him lose control. Turning him hadn’t done anything to defeat him.

Charley holds his gaze defiantly as he does what he’s told. It’s less of a strip show and more of a challenge, as he yanks his t-shirt over his head and kicks his jeans from his legs. His body is perfectly formed and he’s still small enough for Jerry to overpower, even with supernatural blood running through his veins.

“Stop,” Jerry demands, just before Charley gets to his briefs. Jerry gets to his feet and closes the distance between them, pacing across the room. He wants to take his time but he finds himself unable to do so. He snatches hold of Charley by the hair at the nape of his neck, and takes a moment to stare at him.

His skin has paled even further and his eyes are distracting with their new vibrant blue, but he’s every bit as stunning as he had been as a human. Jerry’s cock pulses at the sight of him; he loves the tension thrumming through Charley’s body. It reminds him how it had felt to drain the life from Charley’s body, all of the fight gradually fading away to be transformed into something better, something stronger.

He kisses him. He can’t help himself. Bracketing Charley’s jaw with one hand, he devours his mouth and claims him as thoroughly as he is able. Charley gives as good as he gets, fighting him with tongue and hands with every passing step. God, Jerry loves this guy.

He breaks his mouth away and groans with desire. Charley stands before him in only his underwear, ripe for the taking. With a firm yank, Jerry tilts Charley’s head back. An exposed neck is a wanton temptation. Jerry growls out his approval, and his other hand drops down to the bulge in Charley’s brief. Cupping the outline of Charley’s dick, Jerry leans in to scratch his teeth against the tendons of Charley’s neck - his teeth are only human right now, but Charley knows perfectly well what fangs feel like.

Charley shudders in his arms, and Jerry can feel the exact moment that he decides to surrender. Charley presses himself into Jerry’s hand and moans beneath his teeth, giving in to him - but only for now.


End file.
